The Gibbs Slap
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Tony is Gibbs' Special Agent. No one else's.


**

* * *

**Tony rubbed the back of his head and watched his boss head for the elevator. Behind him, McGee and Kate collected their gear and ran after the man, each sending him an amused look. Tony pouted and followed close behind, his own gun already strapped to his belt. He winked at a cute little secretary that passed by the elevator as the doors closed and winced when Gibbs' hand met the back of his skull again.

"Quit flirting with the secretaries, DiNozzo. We're running out of ones that will work with us after you're done with them."

"Sorry, Boss."

The crime scene was out in the middle of nowhere, next to a stinky swamp and surrounded by tree stumps. From first glance it looked like the victim was cut in half by the machine that was felling trees, but from the look in Gibbs' eye, something else was up. Tony made a beeline for the only woman LEO and smiled at her. He heard Kate snort at him and continue toward the main crime scene. He ignored her and struck up a conversation with the woman, Officer Williams he learned.

"DiNozzo! Get to work!" Tony was already halfway to the scene by the time Gibbs finished yelling. He flinched when Gibbs slapped him for a third time in less than two hours. Today was not his day. He turned to apologize to his boss and caught the dirty look the man was sending the officer Tony had just been talking to. What was that all about?

"Boss?" Gibbs turned his glare toward him and Tony regretted saying anything.

"Why are you still standing here, Tony? Sketches, go!"

"Right, on it." Tony made no mention of Gibbs using his first name.

The case wrapped up nicely. There was plenty of evidence for once and the bad guys were locked by the end of the day. Paperwork was a breeze and Gibbs only made him redo do his once. Kate and McGee pussy-footed out of the bullpen as soon as their work was done, leaving just Tony and Gibbs. Tony quickly hit the print button on his screen and turned to the printer, eager to finish and head out as well. He jerked when he met Gibbs' stomach instead. His boss was watching him with indefinable expression.

"Boss?"

"I've got beer and pizza. Interested?"

Tony swallowed. He'd only been to Gibbs' once, when the heat in his building conked it. There was something in Gibbs' eye that told him this time wasn't just for a warm place to stay. "Y-Yeah, that sounds great."

"Put your paperwork on my desk when it's printed, then meet me at my house." Gibbs swept by his desk and disappeared into the elevator. Tony let out his breath and quickly grabbed the printed report. The staple went in crooked, but Tony didn't care. Gibbs could just head slap him when he found out.

The drive to Gibbs' house went by quickly. At this time of night traffic was nearly nonexistent. The house was mostly dark, only the window Tony knew was in the kitchen was illuminated. The smell of pizza was thick in the air as Tony walked in. Gibbs leaned against the counter, beer in his hand. Tony took the bottle opened and waiting for him next to the oven. Gibbs watched him like a hawk as he drained half the bottle in a couple of swigs. Tony swallowed and set the beer next to him as he mirrored Gibbs' position.

"You wanted to talk to me, Boss?" Because Tony knew that he was here for that reason, and whatever Gibbs had to say was only partially work related, otherwise he'd be facing his boss in the elevator instead of in the man's kitchen.

Gibbs set down his own beer slowly and stood up straight. His hand flashed out and the back of Tony's head was slapped for a fourth time. Tony hissed and cradled the abused area with his hands. "No offense, Gibbs, but what the Hell? What did I do?"

Gibbs leaned into him, their faces only a few inches apart. Tony fought the urge to lean back. "You're my agent, DiNozzo. You're mine." Again the back of his head was slapped, but the blow was cushioned by his hands. Tony frowned, mouth open to protest the treatment he was receiving, and startled when a pair of warm lips covered his own. The kiss (because that's what it was, a _kiss_) only lasted a few seconds and was as chaste as could be, but Tony's brain was wiped. Suddenly, the head slaps made sense. Most were for when Tony was being an idiot, but a lot of them, especially recently, seemed to have no cause. Tony had spent hours trying to figure out what mistake he'd made, and all along it was because of his flirting. Gibbs was jealous.

Gibbs' large palm came up again, but this time only tapped the back of his head. Gibbs owned him, claimed him each time his head was slapped. Tony removed his own shielding hands and looked Gibbs in the eye as he placed that warm palm against his skull. "Okay, Boss."

* * *


End file.
